The invention is in the field of aids to invalids and particularly pertains to providing an amenity for wheelchair victims. Whereas a basic wheelchair clearly provides mobility to an otherwise immobile victim, a conventional wheelchair leaves a lot to be desired in the way of different conveniences and aids to the wheelchair victim. typically, for example, although there may be a rack alongside the wheelchair to enable the victim to carry books and packages, there is no conveniently extendable tray or shelf which the operator can extend in front of him to support food, beverages, or a book.